Mind Over What Matters
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: When Abigail throws herself into harms way, her family risks their life to bring her back.


A week. It had only been a week and so much has happened. Three of the Big Four woke up slowly, trapped in a stone dungeon under Polaris' palace."Shit! I'm going to kill that little ice witch when i get out of here." John roared, his hand engulfed in flames as he smashed the wall, but it did nothing as Fallon placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him."It's not her fault, John. She has no control on what she is doing. I'm surprised, however, that she locked us up in Polaris." She said and looked around before looking at William."Hey are you alright?" She asked as he nodded."I'm trying to think of a way out of here and to snap Abigail out of it. Does anyone remember what happened?" He asked as Fallon sighed."Yeah i was right next to her." She said and started to tell them what had happened...

 _A normal every day battle was all it was suppose to be, the family of four in a tough battle in Empyrea against Medulla, the youngest of the four had begged to come and help and, while annoying the hell out of the older three, she was finally allowed to follow them. She smiled and helped them out in any way she could, proud she could be of service to her big brothers and sister. However, Medulla started getting desperate, looking for a way to win before he smirked and was about to use his mind control on them before Abigail ran at the three of them and shield them, not knowing the dangers of whatever that was. He started to prey on her deepest desires, her love of her family, her wishing to be a Queen, and even her mount and pet. She fell to her knees as she tried to fight, but her weakness and desires got the best of her before she turned on her friends and growled."Abigail? W-What's wrong?" William asked nervously, knowing full well what had happened."Abby i know your mind is swimming with terrible thoughts right now, probably about us, but please fight this. You're our little sister, please." Fallon tried to reason with her before fire fully engulfed John's body as he was shaking with rage, his eyes showing how pissed he was."You...MONSTER!" He screamed and launched himself at Medulla before Abigail's eyes widened. In mere seconds everything was silent as Abigail stood before John, Medulla's eyes bulging out in surprise as was John's. Abigail had taken the blow, small burns all over her as she held his hand tightly to stop him but his fist still made contact with her chest as she held it."A-Abigail i..." John said, his anger washing away as blood dripped from her mouth in a steady stream, worry setting in before Abigail smirked."My turn." Was all she said before a sharp icicle formed in her hand and she ran him through the stomach, Fallon's hands shooting to her mouth in shock as William's eyes widened with horror."It was high time there was only one royalty in the family anyways."Abigail said as she pulled the weapon back, John falling to the ground and groaned."I will make you pay for this." He vowed as Abigail walked over to Medulla before he told her to lock them away in anywhere she seemed fit. Abigail turned to the three and smirked..._

"And THAT is how we ended up here, William. Our main priority is healing John so he can get us out of here." Fallon said as a green glow came from her hands over a still bloodied John who was mumbling curses."But i can get us out of here too. It's a wooden door." William argued as she sighed."That thick of wood needs two fire wizards to burn down at the speed we need. If we can somehow stop or even kill Medulla, our little Queen will be safe. My worry is that John here will blame Abigail over...this..." She said and gestured to his wound."He called her an ice witch, i'm pretty sure he does." William snapped before he collected his thoughts."I wonder what Abby is thinking besides murdering us." He said as he suddenly heard an animal on the other side of the wall."Is that...Mocha?" He asked as Fallon gave him a confusing look."We could never be able to hear a rescue rover behind these walls."She pointed out."If not Mocha then...GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" He cried as he pulled Fallon and the still healing John away as the whole door fell in, Abigail's frostfang, Nanook, stood on top as William gulped."N-Nice kitty." He said as Mocha ran in and attacked William with love, licking his face happily as Fallon laughed."Guess these two escaped." She said as Nanook purred and nuzzled John's face as the pyromancer grumbled and pushed his head away."I'm fine, Nan. I just need to blow someone up right now. Preferably that fucking brain freak." He said in anger before Fallon placed a hand on his head and forced him down."Running in will result in what happened last time. The last thing we want to to hurt Abigail or her hurting us. Someone needs to keep her busy while the others attack Medulla." Fallon reasoned as the two fire wizards nodded in agreement."How about William distract her? They argue about almost everything." John said as William frowned."I try to keep things civil and make sure we keep out of drama, especially in our guild." He huffed as Fallon sighed."We are teenagers and young adults, dear. We can't help starting drama, even if we don't mean to." She said before John slammed his fist into the ground."We are off topic. William you keep Abby busy, hold her down if you have to, while me and Fallon take Medulla down. She trusts you most of all." John said as Fallon smiled and rose up."We better get moving before she gets worse." Fallon said as John got up and gasped slightly and held his stomach, still in some pain."John! Are you two sure it should be me who calms her? John is-" William said before John snatched his collar."If you call me weak i will snap you like a tooth pick. Understand?" He growled, his dragon side showing as William nervously smiled and nodded, holding his hands up to shoulder height in surrender as John calmed down some."Sorry. Still pissed at Abby. I know it wasn't her fault, but still." He said and sighed as he pulled out his sword."Let's go kill that freak that has our sister." He said as Fallon nodded and looked at the two animals."You two stay here." She said before Nanook laid down and Mocha laid on top of him. She smiled at the cute sight before getting her head back at the task at hand and readied her staff."Let's get our youngest back." John said, his tone sounding evil as even William and Fallon were nervous before they rushed off.

In the Throne Room of the Imperial Palace, Abigail sat on the throne, her clothing much more regal with a flowing dress that look like ice and the bottom looking as puffy as snow, a fluffy shawl over her shoulders, and with the former Empress Antuskette's crown on her head, she appeared to near belong on the throne. She looked around the palace lazily and yawned, the constant battle with her true self taking it's toll as she fell asleep. A moment later the three walked and saw her fast asleep."Guess the Queen can't handle a little mind control." John teased before Abigail's eyes shot open, John instantly regretting his words as she rose off the throne of pillows and stalked over to them, her hands glowing purple."This is my Kingdom! GET OUT!" She yelled as a lightning bolt almost hit them."I forgot she was a double school wizard." William stated honestly as the other two nodded in agreement as she charged up a second storm attack."Anyone have a bright idea?" William asked as he looked at the other two."I have one."John said and picked William up by his collar and threw him at Abigail as Fallon closed her eyes once the two impacted."You're the best little brother!" John called and ran off with Fallon as William held onto Abigail as she growled."Abby calm down!" William yelled at her as Abigail fought to get up before William just held her close and brushed her hair with his hand,"Come on, Abs, don't be like this. You're tired and need to sleep." He whispered as Abigail's eyes dropped before falling asleep in his arms, William sighing in relief as he continued to pet her.

While this was going, Fallon and John were trying to locate Medulla to hopefully free Abigail from her mental prison."Do you see his sorry ass?" John asked as Fallon shook her head."He couldn't be too far from her to keep the control over her so strong." She said before John stopped."But...it isn't strong." He said as Fallon gave him another confused look."Excuse me? She's obviously still under the mind control." She said as he smirked."But the control isn't as strong." He repeated."Before, he was in the room and she was attacking us at hand to hand combat, even getting in a good blow on me. Now? She used her storm magic to zap the ground beside us, but she obviously wasn't aiming for us, just trying to keep us away. The control is weakening, meaning he might not be here at all." He said as Fallon thought about it. "Yeah but if that's the case, i wonder what William did to subdue her." She said as John laughed."Probably sang her a lullaby and rocked her to sleep. They fight like cats and dogs but William would never let Abigail over exert herself. She was about to pass out as she walked towards us. She couldn't have lasted long." He said with confidence."Now let's get back to business." He said as Fallon smirked and nodded as they started the search once more to make sure they didn't miss him.

They soon found Medulla, too focused on keeping Abigail's mind in check from a safe distance before John's rage bubbled to the surface. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He mocked as he became a ball of fire and launched himself once more at the brain-like monster, the latter having no time to react. It was a direct hit as Fallon cheered before starting up her own attack as Medulla started to crawl away with his tiny arms, John stepping on the other's cloak."You hurt our family, we hurt you." John said and cracked his knuckles before smirking, his hand engulfing in flames as Fallon walked beside him."It was foolish to mess with the youngest of us. You should have known we would get you back for this." She said as they both attacked him, Medulla finally defeated as John and Fallon smiled proudly at each other before they raced back to where they had left William and Abigail.

Once they arrived, William was rocking Abigail in his arms with an expression a mix of pissed, tired, and annoyed before he saw Fallon and John."Well?" He asked eagerly."He's gone." Fallon said proudly as John nodded, William's face turning to joy as he shook Abigail softly. "Dude she's the youngest, but she's still 18." John teased as William sighed and rolled his eyes."She was exhausted, John. I was just trying to do my part and keep her calm. Nothing is calmer than sleep." He pointed out as Abigail started to stir, bright emerald eyes opening as she rubbed her head."W-What happened? And why do i look like a Goddess of Winter?" She asked as Fallon sighed."Medulla took control of you, dear, but now you're safe." She said as she hugged Abigail and William as Abby frowned."I'm so sorry i hurt you guys...i put you all in danger because i..." She said before John put his hand gently on her head, Abigail gasping at the warm hand."You wanted to help us. You knew the dangers, but wanted to be with us instead. You are very brave Abby." He said as she smiled and pulled him into the group hug. "I love my family." Abby said, happy they all cared.


End file.
